Moths, Mulder!
by cock-blocking bee
Summary: Contains the aftermath of an incident involving moths, sassy bitch face Scully, Mulder's heinous ties and how Scully really feels about them(them being the ties).
1. The Daily Grind can Freak Your Mind

_**A/N: So this fic started as a one shot, which was inspired by a post on tumblr (Scully's face looking at Mulder's tie, the comments were great). But as I was writing it, it turned into a flash back, which I then just decided to make not a flash back and just write it as the lead up to the one thing I actually want in the fic.  
**__**I'm debating on whether or not I should write a prologue to this after, which would have more into the whole Moth incident. If that's something that tickles your fancy let me know and it shall be done :) .  
Sorry this is getting long, I think this is something you should know though, I had two friends go over it to make sure this fic wasn't like 'marina,dude, your ADD is showing'. Apparently it isn't, so WOOH! GO ME! I'm actually going to go over this fic before publishing and try to find the jumpy, rambly, how did you get there, that doesn't make sense -ness and have it not do that. Unlike Perfect Opposite (previously titled Amor Fait) I just posted without going over it, I forgot what that was about after chapter 3.  
** I've been listening to C'est La Vie by Shania Twain a lot this past week, so I think that kind of comes through but not much. More of a general indirect inspiration.****_

_**Alright you gorgeous people READ ON!  
**_

* * *

Scully's day started like every other day, she woke up one minute before her alarm, growled in annoyance and turned it off. She flopped onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while wishing she could become one with her bed. She sighed and let her arms fall onto the bed, straight out to either side. Thinking of reasons to get her out of bed and to work on a Monday was always a challenge. Really just getting out of bed on Mondays was always a challenge, no matter where she had to go; holiday Mondays still have the Monday feel to them.

"Well," she started, thinking aloud "Monday means it's Mulder's turn to cook. I could get him to come over here, so there are a couple of hours less I have to spend in my suit. Suit, suit, suit, hmm." She paused, drumming her fingers against her chin. Her phone went off, making her jolt in surprise. Scooting closer to the nightstand to reach her phone, she cleared her throat and answered.

"Scully."

"Hey Scully," Mulder's response came through much more loud than she anticipated, wincing she moved the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Jesus, Mulder. No need to shout." She heard him chuckle lightly. "Remember you need to pick me up, my car is still being rid of the moths that moved in from that 'adventure' on Thursday." Shaking her head slightly, "Oh, and it's your turn to make dinner!" she quickly added, before he managed to sidetrack her with more of an excuse.

"I know, I'm at the grocery store now actually, I figured I'd just make it at your place and bring the food in when I come to get you." Scully smiled, slid out of bed and walked over to her closet. Hand on hip she pondered what suit to wear.

"That sounds perfect." She replied somewhat distractedly. She pulled two suits out and lay them down on her bed.

"Scully." He said, trying to get her attention.

"Mhm?" she questioned while riffling through her underwear drawer. Mulder cleared his throat.

"I'd like to point out once more that those moths were not mentioned by the guy that told me about that pond. He said it was nice place for a picnic… " Once again trying to convince her.

"Mulder, you said you were going to take me to lunch. Then drove for a good half hour longer than you thought, _then_ we finally arrived at some godforsaken pond, which was more of a large puddle really, step out of the car and get swarmed by moths! Moths, Mulder!"

Putting the phone to her ear, she started to get dressed. "Then you decided to leave the one moth you managed to catch in a jar in my car! We were then late getting back to the office, which almost made us late for a meeting with Skinner." She heard him close his car door. "And when I get in my car to go home I get swarmed, again! That is the last time we take my car just because I parked closer to the door." She finished with an exasperated tone.

"Okay, Scully, okay, no more impromptu adventures… during lunch." Scully rolled her eyes.

"Just get over here Mulder or we're going to be late." She hung up the call, tossed her phone on the bed heading over to the bathroom to do her makeup. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for showering last night instead of this morning.

* * *

Scully had just finished pulling on both her shoes when she heard Mulder walk into her apartment. She grinned cheekily and sauntered into the kitchen. She had dressed in one or her shorter, more form fitting suits, a navy blue one, one which she knew slowly drove Mulder crazy. She leaned against the counter, watching Mulder put stuff away. He squatted in front of the fridge, moving things around to fit the large rack of ribs he had bought.

"I have a theory about those moths Scully," He said into the fridge. She arched an eyebrow.

"Really? What is it, that they're some sort of creature that can just will others into existence?" He paused, and turned his head slightly towards her.

"Actually, yes, I hadn't quite figured out how to phrase it, but that was perfect." He resumed his movements.

"Mulder, you can't be serious! I was kidding." Scully crosser her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Well than what's your explanation?"

"These are bugs Mulder, creatures of the Earth."

"AH! So you admit that there can be creatures from other planets!" Mulder exclaimed, pumping both fists in the air. Scully sighed.

"Mulder I never said that I don't believe that somewhere out there in the infinite universe there aren't other creatures. That would be ridiculous! I just disagree that they're here, now, on Earth. Anyway," she said quickly, sensing Mulder wanted to cut in. "The only logical explanation is that, assuming no one added more to my car, they have been altered to reproduce asexually at an extremely rapid rate."

"Moths that have been altered to reproduce asexually? That's your big scientific theory?" Mulder said as he stood up and turned to face her, finally. She looked up into his eyes, smiling slightly as he slowly moved towards her. "How does that sound any more logical than creatures that will more into existence? These are very similar theories, Dr. Scully." Mulder's voice had now dropped to a whisper, his hands on the counter on either side of her. Scully put the 'you aren't fucking serious' face on, while her hands traveled up his torso. Mulder nodded in response to how serious he was. Scully rolled her eyes and pulled him down by his tie to kiss him.

Mulder's hands moved to encircle her waist as Scully ran her hands up to his hair, pulling him even closer still. Mulder now had one hand on the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. Scully slowly moved her head back. Teasing his lower lip before breaking the kiss completely.

"Later, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." She said and kissed his cheek. Mulder waggled his eyebrows at her, and both turned to get their coats, Mulder's hand on her back, a little lower than it was before they finally had sex. Scully turned to lock the door, gently pulling her hand out of Mulder's. Once the door was locked she placed her hand back into his. As they made their way down the hall Scully leaned up into him, pulling his arm so he would lean down a bit so she could whisper in his ear.

"This time Mulder, don't just point out I've got barbecue sauce on my face. Do something about it yourself." She grinned cheekily up at him. Mulder just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her again.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they both let go of the other's hand. Mulder moved one hand to the small of her back and guided her out the door.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_

_**Hello again you gorgeous people! **_

_**There is really only one thing I have planned to happen in this story, as mentioned in my first author's note, so this could really head in any direction you want. Send me any suggestions if you have any, or in general, send a prompt my way and I'll write a little one shot on it. :)  
Right, so, if no one has any suggestions then I think this will only be a two chapter fic. Unless of course I get a sudden wave of 'OH YES THAT SHOULD HAPPEN!' which is very unlikely. Sorry I'm so rambly. You should spend time with me, I'm surprised no one's just thrown me into the sun yet. I'm not actually sorry. (Just embrace that, ignore all the impossibilities of someone throwing me into the sun).**_

_**So please, press that sexy button down there... not what I meant, I mean the review button, though that's not a bad idea. **_

_**GAH so yes, press that sexy review  button you sexy beast you. Oh yes, you, I'm talking to you. **_

_**Seriously, even just sending one word on how it makes you feel, or a smiley/frowny/confused/whatever face will make my day. Is that sad? I don't know, nor do I care. GO AHEAD, MAKE MY DAY!**_


	2. But Life isn't All That Bad

_**A/N: Hello there gorgeous. It's 5am guys, but this is being updated for the few of you that reviewed for a second chapter, and guess what; since I don't want to make chapters too long in case you're like me and read chapters before you go to sleep... I think that's why, I'm honestly not sure now. But there will be a chapter 3, I'm going to end it there I believe. AND it will be sexy, how descriptive into the sexy all depends on how well my brain is working when I finish writing that chapter, I've already got two sentences.  
**_

_** The time I used to write this chapter was from hiding from responsibilities, like a professional adult. Read on! **_

* * *

Right as they walked into the office the phone on Mulder's desk began to ring. He hurried over to answer it.

"Mulder. Yes Sir. I – I know… Okay." He sighed, hanging up the phone and looked over at Scully. She raised the eyebrow. "Skinner wants our report before we leave today." Mulder plopped down into his chair. Scully slowly walked over to him, leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed her arms.

"Did he say why? We usually get more than a night to work on it."

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. The eyebrow went back up.

"In that case, you better get on it."

"Scuhhleeeeee." Mulder whined, managing to stick his lower lip out more to pout.

"My car is still full of moths. Your fault. You write up the report that was supposed to be written up during the time it took to get back after our 'picnic'." He gazed into her eyes, trying to gauge how sincere she was being.  
"Is this because you want a real pic-a-nic? With the red and white checkered blanket and all the fixin's?" He said with a small smile, noticing her smile at the way he decided to pronounce picnic. Scully leaned closer to his face.  
"This is not about having a picnic with you Mulder!" She noticed her voice getting louder, and the slightly wounded look on Mulder's face. Softening her voice, she reached a hand out and stroked her thumb along his cheek bone, "Though, know what Mulder, I would love a picnic with all the fixin's." She smiled as she copied the way he had said fixings, "as long as it's not another double purpose outing, okay? Picnic, you and me, no creatures." Mulder nodded. Scully walked over to the chair on the other side of Mulder's desk and sat down with a sigh.

"I still don't have a desk in here," she stated, crossing her arms and legs.  
"Again with the desk, Scully?! Is that why you're so annoyed with me?"  
"No! This is not about a desk, just stating a fact, which you might take as a hint to get one."

"Then why are you bringing it up now?"  
"Because… I'd like to have my own space to sit and fume instead of having to stare at you the whole time. It's very hard to stay annoyed with you when I have to watch you eat those sunflower seeds, and remember what else you can do with that mouth!" He looked smug. Her annoyance wasn't even very strong anymore; she was just standing her ground on general principle now, so she didn't have the heart to get rid of the smug look his features had taken. "I'm sorry," she murmured, realizing how ridiculous she was being. Mulder came around and knelt beside her, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. He brought his other hand over to cup her chin, turning her to look at him.  
"There's still something bothering you," he said softly, "I can see it in your eyes." She tilted her head back until it rested against the top of the chair back.

"My car is full of moths, Mulder," she stated.  
"I know, what I don't know is why this is bothering you so much," he said while standing and walking back over to his chair. Honestly she didn't know why this was bothering her so much either, but she continued anyway.  
"Moths that just keep reproducing. I received three calls last night telling me my car is now moth free, only to receive another 10 minutes later informing me that they were mistaken and more have appeared!" She had gotten very animated by the end of her little speech, and flopped back against the chair while letting out a huff of exasperation.

The sounds of Mulder slowly munching on sunflower seeds while typing up the field report kept the office from falling into complete silence. Scully sat in her chair, arms and legs crossed, head buzzing in annoyance, as she watched Mulder. Her thoughts evolved from annoyance to boredom after about an hour of watching him slowly sift through the papers and field notes. She knew he was doing this on purpose; the occasional look from him gauging her reaction solidified that.

* * *

The day continued on like that, Mulder working painfully slow, managing to drag an hours work over three, with Scully remaining as stubborn as always, refusing to give in to what she knew he was trying to do. She was not going to write up the report. After the second hour of the three had passed the urge to just write the report herself was nearly as compelling as leaving and waiting for him at home. She had almost settled on the idea of going home early, only to remember that he drove her here, because her car was full of moths. These thoughts rekindled the flame of frustration and annoyance within her. Straightening back to her 'don't fuck with me' posture, she attempted to convince herself that she would wait it out. Mulder saw the movement from the corner of his eye and looked over at her in hopes that she had finally given in, only to see her back to her statuesque self; he met her eyes hoping to find more of stubbornness ebbing away as he had every other time, only to find her intense gaze filled with renewed vigor. He sighed and turned back to the report, deciding to start working at a more human pace.

Scully relaxed some, leaning back in the chair when she saw him start to actually work again. Mulder knew that if he delayed writing the report long enough then Scully would take over. She didn't mind, though. She wrote most of them up anyway since she knew the medical jargon and where it applied to the case. She started to let her eyes wander over him, and for the first time that day, noticed his tie.

* * *

**_A/N: No I've got nothing to say, but I'm going to tell you that. Hope you at least like this chapter._ **


	3. Don't Let it Get to You

**A/N: Sorry if this is written in a different style than the first two chapters. Also that it took so long to update.**

* * *

_She started to let her eyes wander over him and for the first time that day, noticed his tie. _She isn't sure how she managed to go the whole day so far without noticing it; after all it is one of the most horrendous ties she's ever seen him wear. She knows he wears them on purpose now, after she expressed her fondness of them one night. She wanted to stay annoyed, really, but the hot flush that spread over her at the memory of all the 'tie nights' quickly stifled the annoyance. Her pulse thrummed through her head, two nails matched the beat on the arm of her chair.

Mulder looked over at Scully when she started tapping her nails; noticing the gentle bite on her lower lip and far off look in her eyes he leaned back in his chair with a small smirk, crossed his arms he settled back to watch her, as he tried to figure out where her mind had gone.

She slowly became aware that he was watching her, the tapping of her fingers trailing off. Blinking a few times she focused her gaze directly into Mulder's eyes, a low chuckle escaping her upon seeing his amused confusion. He opened his mouth, eyebrows gently scrunching as his mouth half closed. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, head tilting forwards in invitation to continue his thought. He lazily raised his hand, vaguely pointed towards her chest. She looked down, noticing the flush that had spread across her chest and sighed as she felt it spread up to her face. Hesitantly she raised her eyes back up; Mulder had a small smile on his face.

"I know that flush." He states, not trying to contain his amusement.

"No, Mulder." She responds with a slight shake of her head.

"Oh yes, Scully, I know that flush… I know it well." Mulder gets up and slowly circles around the back of Scully's chair, resting against the edge of the desk. She turns herself to face him; head tilted back her eyes rested on his momentarily before trailing back down to his tie. "Now if only I could ascertain what the cause is." He muttered, drumming his fingers against the edge of the desk. Her eyes snapped back up to his face when he started speaking, his look was unfocused as he went back into his mind to figure it out.

She wiggled uncomfortably in the chair, much too aware of her aroused state to be comfortable. As her eyes once again settled on his tie; her right hand came up to fiddle with her lapel, thumb softly stroking the edge. His attention was drawn back to Scully at her continued silence, eyes widening with realization as he noticed her foot swaying side to side, and her hand fiddling with her lapel, eyes glued to his tie.

"Aha!" Mulder exclaimed breaking the silence, causing Scully to jump.

"What?" She met his look with a bit of concern. Eyebrow arching higher noticing his gleeful look. He responds by pointing to her hand. She glanced down, "crap." She sighed, her damn hand betrayed her. Stilling her hand she brought both to rest palm down on her thighs, nails almost digging into the material of her skirt.

"The tie, I forgot I had this one on." He moved close to her, brought one arm to rest on the back of the chair, the other across her lap, holding both her hands in his one. Both getting lost in each other's eyes, the breaths blowing across their faces almost coming out in pants.

Scully made a small noise in the back of her throat, brought her hands up and quickly unfastened his tie. She lifted it over his head and tossed it onto the desk, Mulder moved down to kneel between her legs. Scully tangles her hands in his hair, pulling his head to her mouth. He slipped on arm around her, pulling her against him. Scully slowly slipped down the chair, her skirt bunching as her legs spread to straddle Mulder as he moved back to rest against his calves. Tightness of her skirt preventing it from rising much Scully's knees only managed to clasp Mulder's hips as she started slowly falling backwards, bringing Mulder with her.  
"Ouch!" She cried out as she back from Mulder. Her body jerking slightly in surprise as her head collided with the leg of the chair. Mulder lifted himself to his elbows and saw her rubbing her head.

"Last time you said that while we were making out… please tell me there are no bees involved."  
"Nope. Just this damn chair."

"Damn chair indeed." Mulder agreed brushing his lips across hers as he slapped his hand down on the seat and pushed the chair away, he lowered himself back on top of her. Just as his eyes began to close he noticed movement on the ground near their heads. "Hold on," he grumbled out, raising back up, Scully's exasperated breath puffing out against his neck. "Scully… look." He lifted higher so she could turn herself slightly.

"Oh my god! … Are you fucking kidding me?!" Scully let out an exasperated shout. Pushing Mulder off, she jumped up, put the one shoe that had come off back on and stomped on the moth. "I have had enough with all these fucking creatures killing the mood." She huffed, gathering herself together, with a final tug on her blazer she turned to Mulder, "come on, Mulder, we're going back to my place."

"Yes mam." He grinned, getting up as fast as he could from the crouched position he took when she pushed him away. Scully rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"First bees, now moths, what next?" she mumbled. Huffing in frustration she held out her hand. Shaking his head as a response to her rhetorical question, he shut his briefcase and clasped her hand.

"Wait!" His smile turned into a look of questioning concern when she stopped right before they left the office, "Did you get your tie?" his grin returned as she added this bit of information, he let go of her hand, held up a finger, turned and retrieved his tie from his desk. Joining her again at the door she held her hand out once more and grinned a Cheshire cat grin when he placed the tie in her open palm. He then threaded his fingers between hers, tie sliding between their palms. He locked the office turned to face her again, the goofy looks on each other's faces had them giggling as they hurried out of the building.

THE END.

* * *

_when everyday begins this way  
__get's you down and can drive you mad  
the daily grind can freak your mind  
life isn't all that bad  
don't let it get to you  
c'est la vie! _

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I didn't edit this at all, I've been watching Teletoon Retro while writing this and Inspector Gadget just came on, so.**

**Also, I'm going to put polls on my profile for if you want a prologue with the picnic/moth incident, the other poll will be for if you want an epilogue of them and their tie having fun.**


End file.
